


The View From the Afternoon

by gotta__spencersmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, dog owners au or something like this, i guess, i screwed up again, i'm not sure, what a surprise hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotta__spencersmith/pseuds/gotta__spencersmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So... My dog likes your dog."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The View From the Afternoon

"Bear! Come here, you little bastard!" Draco yelled, running after his huge German Shepherd. 

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®

Earlier this morning he had decided that taking his dog out might be a good idea.

It wasn't. 

The minute they were out of the front door, Bear had already somehow managed to get rid of his collar and was sprinting down the street, followed by a very angry and furiously swearing Draco.

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®

After basically running through half of the nearby park, yelling and ignoring the amused glances people threw at him, he finally saw Bear, playing with some other dog and barking happily. 

He plopped on the bench next to them, panting heavily and not noticing the curious look the man already sitting there gave him.

"Bear, c'mere!" He lazily scratched his pet's tummy. "You fucker, couldn't you at least wait for me, for God's sake!"

The dog just flipped his tail and went back to rolling around in the mud with his new friend. 

"He's yours?" A curious voice beside Draco said.

He turned around and physically felt his jaw drop.

Next to him sat the most fucking attractive man he had ever laid his eyes on. 

Crystal blue-green eyes, dark hair, pale skin, pretty pink lips. Draco's ideal in one sentence. 

Draco blushed, realizing he was staring and quickly stammered an answer. "Yup, why? Is he causing any trouble? I bet he is."

The stranger just laughed, his eyes glowing beautifully in the sunlight. "Nah, he just started playing with my dog, but I didn't see his owner so I was kinda wondering."

Draco smiled. "Well, here I am. Bet you didn't expect me to be a loser who let his dog escape and then ran through half of the park only to find it rolling around with some stranger's dog, which is adorable by the way, what breed is she?"

The stranger laughed again. "Okay, first of all, that was 1-100 real quick and, secondly, she's Lilly and I'm Harry, by the way. You know, 'some stranger' sounds pretty harsh to me."

It was Draco's turn to laugh. "Draco. Nice to meet you." He said, extending his hand.

Harry shook it and Draco pretended he didn't notice the way the touch lingered a little more than normal. 

Suddenly their attention was grabbed by the joyful barking, coming from their pets. 

Draco cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Um, so... My dog likes your dog.."

Harry giggled adorably, "Yeah, it seems like it. Wanna go on a date?"

Draco almost choked on air. "What?"

The other man made an innocent expression. "What?"

Draco rolled his eyes, while inwardly he was pretty much freaking out. "Who's '1-100 real quick' now, huh?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, you're hot and judging by the looks you've been giving me the last 10 minutes you probably think I'm pretty hot too, so wanna go on a date?"

Draco mentally slapped himself for being that obvious. 

"Well, I mean...Why not?" He tried, and failed to sound calm. 

He swore Harry's smile at his response could light up a whole room.

**Author's Note:**

> wtf is this  
> title is an arctic monkeys song


End file.
